Hey, Why Not?
by xXxsheniquaxXx
Summary: SUMMARIES SUCK! Let me just tell you that Hermione is having great difficulty making up her mind, and her mind is split between Malfoy, a sexy OC, and a mystery character! It's good but I suck at summaries lol. R&R! M for the future...it's in progress so.
1. an introduction of the introductory kind

DISCLAIMER: I'm going to say it. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING!

A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, Sheniqua is back for another exciting fanfic!! Although she used to operate under another name…that she can't remember now. That's why she's no longer operating under that name. :P

Anyways, I thought I'd start with something easy and cliché, that being a Draco/Hermione--you guessed it--HEAD BOY/GIRL FIC!!! WOOOO!!!!(or is it? Dundunduuun). Anyways, I always wondered WHY Draco and Hermione don't have a really SOLID single name. I mean in Wicked, Glinda and Elphaba have one, for god's sake, Hermione and Draco should too. How…about…DRAMIONE!!!

Okay, I can see now why they don't have one.

Well, then, enough jabber! Let's get on with our lives, eh? Enjoy! And obviously R&R if you want more! If not…still R&R because I'm so pathetic that I take confidence in that!

P.S. I love you! (Sorry, I just couldn't resist!)

Oh, yeah, anything not in accordance with the books is…not in accordance with the books nd done on purpose. I MAY have to bring in an OC… CAUSE I CAN!!

PROLOGUE

I was in love. Well, not completely in love. Not even…I guess…_halfway_ in love.

Or, at least, I shouldn't have been. For six years, the mere thought of Draco Malfoy inspired a fiery hatred in my heart--and why not? For those six years, I'd suffered his endless barrage of abuse towards my friends. He was a total tyrant! I had no reason not to hate him. I had no reason to fall head over heels for him. I leafed through a pile of envelopes, wondering exactly how the angry flame in my soul suddenly burned amorously.

Out of pity, perhaps, for the boy manipulated into serving Lord Voldemort, after losing a father?--I did a double-take when I reached the letters from Hogwarts, withdrawing them from the pile--Maybe it was out of curiosity. I was so heavily guarded by Harry and, especially, Ron…it was difficult to get close to any other boys, so it would be natural for me to slip into a longing for someone so handsome…I opened the first letter. School supplies, 'welcome back to Hogwarts'. I lay the list on my bed, turning to the second letter. _I've been waiting for this!_ Or maybe it was just that…there _was_ something strangely alluring about the scum…was it the way that he leaned against the corridor walls, despite the fact that he was only there looking for a new face to torment? Could it be his icy smile, though it was always at the expense of another? It may have been his soft gray gaze…though it turned steely and unfeeling when he spoke to me. If he ever spoke to me. I dug my finger under the fold of paper keeping me from the letter I knew would arrive for five years. I pulled it quickly to the side, frantically removing the letter in a sudden frenzy of excitement. I scanned it several times, not completely believing it, despite the fact that I had been sure it would be me since second year. Head Girl. _I_ was Head Girl! I grinned broadly, clutching my new, polished badge. I fell back onto the bed, relishing my euphoria at this responsibility. _Finally some power in this chaos!_ And I tried my hardest to focus on my happiness, and to daydream about patrolling the halls and a new quarters, but my thoughts glided towards a tall blonde with an icy stare.

_No, no…focus! Happiness! Head Girl!_ My thoughts battled each other and inevitably came to rest on daydreams about sharing the Heads' quarters with Draco Malfoy…I would return from patrols, he sitting in a plush armchair by the fire. A gentle warmth would steal through my legs, constricting my chest, making my eyes sting. I would stand up and walk behind the chair he was sitting in; I would lay my hands gingerly on his shoulders and rest my chin on his head. For a moment impossible to calculate, he would not move; perhaps he would anticipate what was going to happen next, and would want it, for I would feel him tense. I'd walk around the chair and sit in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He'd smell of clean maleness, mixed with something exotic and impossible to identify. I would kiss his rough cheek, his forehead, his broad, strong hands. My God, Hermione, he'd sigh, and I'd feel his warm breath on my neck, underneath my robes. My skin would prickle with pleasure, and I'd be aware that I had never been so close to anyone before, and that it had been centuries since anyone had caressed me. I'd take Draco's face in my hands and slowly draw him towards me until I was kissing his lips, a long kiss, exploring the strange form of his mouth as fire rippled through my bones and sent shivers through my belly and thighs. Perhaps for an instant, he would struggle against his own desires, but immediately surrender, to follow my lead and explore me in turn, until the tension was unbearable and we'd draw apart to breathe…

My eyelids grew heavy, and sleep overcame me.

And I went to bed with these thoughts…went to be thinking that love is like sleeping on a bed of flowers…


	2. chapter one

-1Disclaimer: I DO own all of these characters and EVERYTHING. So THERE.

A/N: Don't you jut LOVE author's notes? So I just gotta tell you, I had this dream, where I was in this room and everyone was dancing with someone, and this guy I like was there and this other random guy in my geometry class was there. So me and geometry boy( lets call him raoul) were doing this sexy tango thing, and the object of my affection (shall we call him erik?) was looking kind of jealously over in our direction. So we did this tango for the whole like 5 minute tango song while everyone else was just doing boring dance. So then when we finished, me and raoul kissed and then erik was muy pissed. And he was like "no. you know what? If you want to go out with me you cant be doing sex tangos with other random hot guys!" and I was like "im sorry im sorry it just kind of happened!"

The weird thing is, I don't even KNOW raoul at all, and erik doesn't even LIKE me! Well I don't think he does, because my friend thought that he was flirting with this other girl, who is really nice!! Grr!

Lol anyways, enjoy this chapter, but if anyone for any reason wants to talk about my love life just msg me or review lol.

Yes I am pathetic and yes it is 1 in the morning.

ON WITH THE STORY!

"ALL ABOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!" The conductor's voice resonated over the vast crowd of students and relatives. I hitched by bag up onto my shoulder, my trunk having been thrown onto the train by a surly, tired-looking wizard in gray robes and a sagging hat. I sifted through the throng of students boarding the train, feeling unnaturally large, being a seventh-year. As I was gently moving a second-year aside, I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders. I turned to see Draco Malfoy, looking distractedly over my head. He managed to pass me and wade through first- and second-years as if they were tall grass, leaving my heart racing and my breath shallow.

"Would you care to board the train, Miss Granger?" Came a stern voice from behind me. I turned again to see Professor McGonagall looking down her sharp nose at me, one eyebrow raised. I felt my face flush as I nodded, turning back to board the train.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said, as if to someone mentally challenged. I turned again, smiling in an annoyed manner.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You'll want to meet me in the Heads' Compartment." I nodded gratefully, knowing full well that I was to meet her in the Heads' Compartment and muttering insults under my breath. McGonagall smiled and boarded the train by way of a staff car. I turned again to navigating through the sea of children, towards the Heads' Compartment, my thoughts once again wandering to the Slytherin boy. I almost hoped that I would see him in the compartment, lounging conceitedly with that sardonic grin; but I knew that no professor in their right mind would select him as Head Boy. Finally I reached the compartment, sliding it open to reveal Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, sitting comfortably in the velvet seats possessed by the staff and head cars.

"Hello there, Miss Granger! Won't you take a seat?" Professor Flitwick twittered. I smiled.

"Hello Professors. Thank you" I took the open seat by the window. My soaring hope for Malfoy being Head Boy deflated; if Malfoy were the selected Head Boy, Snape would take the place of Flitwick, though the dwarf's presence sparked a new curiosity for me--the Head Boy must be a Ravenclaw. I didn't know any Ravenclaw boys; none that stood out in my memory, at least. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open, and there, framed in the doorway, was a god. From head to foot, I could swear that he exuded a glowing aura, highlighting his distinct features. He was built like a Quidditch player: Broad shoulders and chest, but not broad enough to upset the golden balance that anchored this man to my heart. His hair was short, but long enough to cover half of his ears; brown, but a soft brown; never the strong, arrogant brown of most boys. His eyes were blue, a bright, pale blue; a warm blue that pulled at my heartstrings just to look at them. His nose was angular, but still managed to be soft and loving; not jutting or manipulative…his lips curled into a smile revealing his perfect teeth, when he saw me looking…

He saw me looking.

I blinked several times, enough to get that glow out of my mind, those eyes from my daydreams. I managed to smile and introduce myself, extending my hand to him. A shiver ran down my spine when he touched my hand. He seemed to notice.

"Hermione? Hey, I'm Stephen. Steven Mortensen." He smiled that dazzling smile, sitting down across from me. There was a long silence, during which I couldn't keep my eyes off of Steven, and I could swear that his gaze lingered on me as well.

"Well, then," Professor McGonagall said, interrupting our golden moment. Damn her. "Let's begin with your duties."

Professor McGonagall went over a list of duties and patrol times that I had already memorized almost word for word. I spent the time stealing glances at Stephen. Was that a smile from him? Or was he smiling at some small joke that Flitwick had told? He glanced at me. He really did that time, I know that was a glance!

"…Now, as to your sleeping quarters--" I was paying full attention again. "--you will be sharing a private dormitory on the seventh floor, as your duties may continue late into the night. A private dormitory is the only option besides waking fellow classmates. The password changes to your liking, so long as you both agree on it, but for now it is 'Gillyweed'. Do you have any questions?" We both shook our heads.

"Good! Then you should be off to your patrols--you're to patrol the train for one hour, and then you may find your seats. Oh, yes, one more thing, every Friday you will be given a free period, as you know from your schedules and the letters you received. This is for a meeting with Professor Dumbledore regarding behaviors of students and patrolling results." She looked at us each in turn, and then, deciding that we knew everything we needed to know, opened the door and said goodbye. She closed the compartment again leaving Stephen and I in an empty hall. Everyone must have been in their compartments eating lunch by now. We looked at each other and smiled.

"We didn't get much chance to talk in there…I'm surprised we haven't met before!" All I could do was nod, inwardly scolding myself for looking so stupid. Observing that I wasn't about to speak, he continued, "The patrols don't seem too difficult, and we have our own quarters! Much better than sharing a room with ten other people, eh?" I nodded again, this time smiling. I noted the slight Scottish inflection to his voice, soaking in every tone that he uttered, storing them in my memory. Draco Malfoy? How could he have ever occupied my thoughts before this man saturated every corner? We did our patrols for an extra hour, talking all the way, after I regained my voice. He was a strange contradiction of calmness and energy; of timidity and spontaneity. He admitted his lack of involvement with the war against Voldemort, but strongly affirmed his allegiance with the Order. After patrolling for two hours, we found an empty compartment and talked more. We talked about everything from classes, how he was very serious about classes but sometimes felt restrained; to his passion for Quidditch, he was a Chaser on the team; to his dabbling in the Dark Arts briefly, then immediately realizing the evil in them, renouncing them for good; to how much we both loved rolling down hills.

"ARRIVING AT HOGSMEADE STATION!" bellowed the conductor as we felt the train begin to slow. We looked at each other--neither of us had changed into our robes. We both burst into laughter, digging in our bags for our clothing. I told him to close his eyes as I changed into mine. He told me to do the same, but I couldn't resist a peek at his Quidditch-chiseled chest as he removed his shirt. He was pulling the robe over his head as the train slid to a stop. Laughing again, he opened the compartment door for me.

"After you," he said cordially.

"Why, thank you!" I said over my shoulder as I walked through the door. I saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the end of the hall chatting amiably. I was suddenly determined to avoid them. I took Stephen by the elbow and pulled him back into the Heads' Compartment.

"What the--"

"Shh.." I whispered imploringly. He looked dumbfounded, scratching his head. I finally saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny pass, without seeing us because the blinds were closed.

"Sorry, Stephen. I'm not sure why, but I really just…felt the need to ignore my friends." He laughed, accepting either that I had a good reason or that I was completely insane. At this point I realized that They were among the last t leave the train.

"We'd better get to a carriage," I said nervously, opening the door, "unless, of course…I mean, no necessarily _we_, if you have…have other people you want to ride the carriage with, then…that's fine, but I just think that most might be full, and…so…yeah," I finished lamely, fumbling with the strap of my bag for something to d with my hands.

"No, no it's fine we can find a carriage…together." He smiled. I smiled.

"Good! Well, let's get on, then." And we exited the compartment, laughing again about some previous joke. When we arrived, a few feet behind the last students, there were only two carriages left, one completely empty, the other seating Luna and Neville. Stephen and I looked at each other and grinned at the likely couple in the latter carriage, and sat in the empty one. We sat in silence for a while, even after the carriage started moving. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to talk, or just sit in silence and stare at him out of the corner of my eye. It was dark enough that he may not have noticed this time. Until _he_ looked at _me_.

"Hermione," he said softly, as if not wanting to disturb the rhythm of the thestrals pounding the ground.

"Yes?" I replied, my voice quivering.

"Can you see them?" It took me a while to register what he said.

"Oh," I said, "the thestrals?" I saw him nod in the dark.

"No," I whispered, gazing out the front of the carriage towards the spot that they must be galloping. Stephen followed my gaze.

"I can," he said, again softly. I looked now at him. "My mom. She was murdered by Voldemort. In person." I tried to look at him consolingly, but then remembered that we were in the dark. I put my hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on mine, gingerly, absently stroking it with his thumb. I felt myself leaning forward, though I wasn't consciously doing anything. He angled his head towards mine slightly, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes, as I leaned in to put my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he turned his head into the kiss. I shifted forward, entwining my fingers in his hair. Suddenly, gently, he pulled away.

"Hermione…" he breathed, "Hermione, we can't. I…barely know you. We met today, and we've only talked for a few hours. You're a great person, but…we can't do this now." I pulled away slowly, first with my head, nodding as I did so, and then sliding my arms from his neck until only my hands rested on his shoulders. He smiled consolingly, and I smiled back. And my eyes lit up as he slowly leaned in to kiss my cheek as we arrived at the castle.


End file.
